The present invention relates to a steering wheel device which is used for an automobile and the like, and more particularly to a steering wheel device wherein the steering pad arranged in the central portion of the steering wheel can be held stationary irrespective of the rotation of the steering wheel.
In recent years, the control equipments of automobiles and the like have been developed to be controlled by electric means, and the operating portions therefore have been arranged in the vicinity of the steering wheel so that the driver can handle them with ease. The steering pad can be named as one of such operating portions. Generally, the steering pad is rotated together with the steering wheel. Therefore, in order to arrange the operating portion on the steering pad, it is required to normally hold the steering pad stationary by some means irrespective of the rotation of the steering wheel. Because of the foregoing, various fashions of fixing means for fixing the steering pad are contemplated. However, conventional devices of this type are all complicated in structure and have such disadvantages as high costs and poor performability.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the above background.